Brooke and Skills
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Brooke gets with an unlikely guy that she expected.


Mmm. Brooke thought as she's sucking Skills large black dick. She still can't believe they got together, but the best decision she ever made. Sexually and in general. Best boyfriend she's ever had, which might not be saying anything. As Skills put his skills to the test as he went down on her, if she wasn't already wet she was now, it didn't take Skills' tongue to make the brunette Cum.

He slides the tree trunk that he calls a dick in her slowly, she's not as tight as she once was but doesn't mean he should just jam it in. Soon he's all the way in and kisses her on the lips and then starts to penetrate her bare pussy, she always thought he was cute, but never considered getting with him, maybe because she was so hung up on Lucas she's not sure, speaking of hung all she knows Skills can attest to whether black men have big dicks and are good in bed.

"Oh shit Skills." She cries out as Skills hits the right spot. As she she tightens her grip on him tighter and digs her nails in deeper that causes Skills to go deeper and faster, not long Brooke's orgasm hits her and cries out his name a while later it finally hits him and empties his sack into Brooke's womb. Causing her to climax again. Thank goodness she's on the pill she thinks.

He pulls out and leaves a trail off his tip. He rolls over next to Brooke who's sweaty and out of breath. Several minutes her body has calmed down.

"Wanna go again baby?"

With a twinkle in her her eye she says. "All night, that is if you can keep up."

"You know I can."

He instructs her to get in doggy style position as he slides her large manhood into her pussy that just slides right in this time. Soon he is penetrating her as she grabs with both hands the bedpost he's going deep and fast and causing Brooke all kinds of sensations, he slaps both ass cheeks that makes her wetter and even tugged on her hair, before long she placed her head on the pillow and hiked her ass up higher for Skills, soon he grabs the bed post to give him more power and force as his penetrations pick up speed as Brooke cries out his name over and over. He never thought this was happened, after Lucas picked Peyton him and Brooke kind of started hanging out and one thing lead to another. His thoughts are broken out by Brooke's orgasm hitting and before long his hits him as well.

He pulls out and let's them catch their breath.

"You want to ride?"

"When do I not?"

"Well buckle up baby." He jokes.

She stands up and lowers herself onto him as she slides right on him, she places both hands on his shoulders as she starts to rock as he places his on her hips as she rocks back and forth as he leans his head back and then sucks on one breast and the other as he meets her movements as she starts to pick up speed and starts to grind and can start to feel it as she climaxes and then another before his hits hers as she collapses onto him in his arms.

"Want to wash up?" He asks.

"I don't know if I can walk."

"I'll carry you."

They make their way to the shower and don't get out till the cold water is running.

As they lay their, her body sore, Brooke realizes she's in love with Skills, nothing like anything her and Lucas every had. She's not in HS anymore so she knows the difference. She found the man of her dreams.

Part 2 Wedding night.

Skills picks up Brooke(still in her wedding dress) and carries her through the door and gently lays her on the bed. He lays a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

He pulls back and pulls off her shoes, then reaches back and unzips her dress.

"Be careful with that." Brooke tells her now husband about her dress.

He gently folds it and places it on the chair.

He heads back to his beautiful brunette bride as he's mesmerized with those green eyes of hers, still can't believe they're here.

Brooke looks at her now husband, she always dreamed of her wedding day just like any other young girl, but never had a certain picture or look of the guy. She's not going to lie and didn't envision a white guy or even a Lucas but Skills is the most amazing guy and husband she could ask for.

As Skills makes his way to Brooke who's now clad in white lingerie, white stockings, white corset that enhances her cleavage, white thong. Skills runs his hands up and down her and whispers in her ear. "I don't know where to start."

She sits up and undresses him before saying why don't I start as she places his cock in her mouth.

"Mmm Mmm." She moans as Skills leans his head back, he loves when Brooke gives him a blowjob. Hell he'd have her do it all day if he could, she's that good as he feels himself tighten as he empties himself in her mouth.

As she pulls him out of her mouth and wipes him off her mouth, he goes and kisses her neck before trails down, removing her corset and placing attention to both breast making Brooke wetter, heads down south, undoing her stockings before removing her thong as he inserts his tongue into her pussy making her almost cum, but several minutes later she explodes.

After she catches her breath he enters her, and several minutes of thrusting her orgasm hit before he empties his seed in her fertile womb, as he pulls out leaving a trail of cum off his tip. They try different and same positions all night until they overcome with fatigue until they're woken up by each other's alarms to get up and head out to their honeymoon to Hawaii.

Honeymoon

The first night Brooke wants to walk the beach(unknown to Skills she wants to make love on a spot on the beach and since its night no one will be there) and go skinning dipping.

She stops and kisses him before reaches in his pants.

"Brooke here?"

"No is around." As she pulls his shorts down as sucks him off until he cums."

He removes her bikini as she lays down as he enters her as she wraps her arms and legs around him as he thrusts in her as she feels his large dick hit the right posts causing her to dig her nails into his skin as her orgasm hits her, as she clings onto him as she throws her legs up in the air giving Skills more room as he grinds in her before he empties his seed in her.

After they catch their breath, Brooke grabs their suits while saying, "how bout a swim?" Before placing them near the water, but far enough they won't get swept away.

She places her arms around his shoulders as she kisses him and he places kisses on her neck.

He picks her up and places her on his groin as she wraps her legs around him as she she grinds on him as he thrusts her causing both to lose control as her orgasm hits her multiple times as he unloads in her.

As they put their suits on and walks back gingerly.

As they make their way to the hotel, they get dressed and fall asleep shortly after. They did this for the next week until it was time to come home.

3 months later Brooke learns she's pregnant and 9 months later gives birth to a baby girl. She names Lucas and Peyton as Godparents.

Brooke gives birth 3 more times, a total of 2 boys and 2 girls each.


End file.
